Frosty Leaves, Cold Weather
by justconfusedforlife
Summary: "Manny chose me?" "You better believe it." "Man... You must be kidding me." Manny have chosen a special girl to become the newest guardian. Who knows what would happen once she meets the guardians... What secret does she hold? What past have she gone through? Will they be able to fully accept her?


P.S. The words may seem spelled wrong to you, but I typed this out using Microsoft Word and they just edited most of my words so bear with it. The language is set to English (U.S).

Chapter 1: The Arrival of the falls

I woke up in the middle of the walkway of a park.

Man, what was I doing here?

I tried to get up with my numb legs as I held on to a tree trunk when I realized the grassy green leaves from the tree turned to shades of red and brown.

Could not believe what I had done, I touched another tree to prove to myself if I had made the tree turned into such graceful colors.

I gasped in horror. Frightened, I tried to run away but instead, I see myself flying into the deep dark blue sky, losing myself in the dark.

What seemed strange to me was that the only thing I could realize was the moon that shined at least ten times larger than usual.

A voice boomed in abyss of the deep sky lighted up by the moon and stars," Your name is Angel Scarlet, the ruler of lightning thunder and light. You are the seasonal spirit of autumn. Your job is to provide red and brown leaves and spread joy around the world with beautiful colors."

I nodded but then came to a confused look on my face.

"Please wait! Who are you? What do you know about me? What should I do?" I shouted out without hesitating but no one gave back a reply. I could only conclude that I was going crazy and talked to the moon.

Just then, a 6-foot tall bunny appeared behind me, shoved me into a sack and threw me into a… portal?

I freed myself from the sack and found myself in a room with the 6-foot tall bunny, a half-humming bird and half-mortal, an old man with the biggest belly I have ever seen, a short little man who looked like he was made of pure golden sand and a guy with white hair and looked like he's 17.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but may I ask, where am I?" I asked in my most polite tone.

"Wow, I must say that she's real polite! Unlike someone who got thrown into a sack and being thrown through a portal for his first time and overreacted…" The bunny commented.

I giggled as the boy with white hair pouted and glared at the bunny. I then recalled that these people were indeed quite familiar…

"Wait…Don't tell me that you're all…."I literally asked.

"North, as known as Santa Claus, you know." The teen replied as he continued," The Sandman who we call Sandy, Tooth the tooth fairy, me, Jack Frost, and the Easter Kangaroo."

"I'm a bunny!" The Easter Kangaroo-oops! Bunny protested.

"Mind my manners, I couldn't tell!" Jack smirked.

"Excuse me, gentlemen! We have a guest here!" North reminded the two that were fighting.

Finding them rather cute, I giggled, which caused both the bunny and Jack blushing.

"So…Uh… Can anyone please explain to me why am I here for?" I asked awkwardly.

"I believe that you have met Manny, Man in the Moon." North concluded.

"I believe so…It was him who was talking to me? I see… That explains that I wasn't being crazy…" I confessed.

"Well, sorry about how we had brought you here…It was my idea…" North admitted as he apologized.

"Don't worry about it, although it was quite rough…" I replied.

"Just before I forget, we need your help. Pitch, the nightmare king, have been defeated by us just a few years ago but now he's back for revenge with a partner of his. We need you to join us and defeat them together, in addition to protect the children, which is why we are called 'Guardians'." North and Bunny explained as the others nodded in agreement to me.

"I get it, but I don't see that I'll be much help to you all…" I stated the fact.

"Just by joining us and becoming a guardian, you'll already be great help, dear!" I relaxed as I felt a pair of hands rested on my shoulders. I turned around and was relieved to find the owner of the pair of hands to be Tooth.

I smiled at her cheerfully," Thank you. I'll see what I can do."

"So is that a yes?" The bunny asked worriedly.

I smirked and confirmed them," You bet!"

Everyone smiled as they welcomed me as their newest guardian.

I suddenly recalled," Tooth, do you need to check mine?" Then, I forced my mouth open wide for Tooth to check.

She smiled so ever gracefully," That's my girl!" As she checked my teeth, I caught Jack smirk while looking at me. It seemed like he was talking to me," Wow, seriously?"

"You bet!" I returned a smirk.

"Wow! Perfect teeth! Keep it up, Scarlet!" Tooth praised me.

"Thanks!" I smiled cheerfully.


End file.
